El primer recuerdo -one-shot
by jackeline Arely
Summary: El primer recuerdo es en si el mas importante de todos de ahi surgen todos los demas, es mi primer historia no me maten plis .Espero sea de su agrado :-) ( mal summary lo se , )
1. Chapter 1

RECUERDOS

* * *

Lo primero que recuerdo al despertar esa noche fue oscuridad y miedo ,tenia mucho miedo. Entonces vi a la luna estaba tan brillante que su luz quitaba todo tipo de oscuridad y miedo me puse a contemplar el lugar donde estaba al parecer era un lago congelado que estaba haciendo ahi no lo se en realidad no sabia nada mas que mi nombre, iba caminando un poco torpe por el hielo entonces tropeze con un cayado lo toque con el pie y este se lleno de escarcha me incline para recogerlo y de este destello un rayo azul que escarcho una parte del lago me sorprendio mucho y mi curiosidad me gano asi que toque un arbol y susedio lo mismo y asi segui con todo el lago fue muy divertido la verdad "Quisiera verlo desde arriba" -pense y cuando menos lo imagine ¡ ESTABA VOLANDO! no lo podia creer fue un momento grandioso pero por desgracia duro tan poco porque despues de que cai en un arbol (dolio un poco el golpe )vi una pequeña aldea quise bajar para preguntar donde me encontraba no fue muy dificil volar hasta alla lo que si fue dificil fue aterrizar , cuando porfin pude tocar tierra firme salude a unas personas pero etas me ignoraron "Que les pasa a estas personas? estan sordas o que?"-pense al ver que todos me ignoraban entonces vi a un niño que se acercaba a mi corriendo

-"A, hola ,oye podrias decirme donde estoy?-

Entonces algo paso el niño en vez de pararse siguio corriendo y me atravezo ¿me atravezo? si eso paso nose como pero susedio pense que era solo obra de mi imaginacion entonces quise hablar con mas personas pero lo mismo sucedio nadie podia verme ¿ porque? no lograba comprender

"talvez tiene algo que ver con que tenga poderes"- dije para mi mismo ,porque ¡ cuando una persona normal podria volar o crear nieve o volar !,no , yo no era normal .

Entonces si ellos no me podian ver ,que era yo ? acaso era un fantasma ,un espiritu que ande rondando en pena (eso se oyo algo dramatico ) o que soy o era, trate de calmarme un poco

* * *

"Ok jack calmate talvez solo sea por hoy , talvez ,talvez , talvez no soy nadie ""

Sentia un vacio que no se como explicar,solo dire que no era algo agradable ,entonces recorde a quien me habia dicho mi nombre ,la LUNA pero claro como no me acorde me puse de pie y entonces le hable pero por mas que trataba de que me diera una respuesta no lo logre asi paso mucho tiempo hasta que un lazo de arena dorada se aparecio de la nada y por mas sorprendente que pareciera no hice ni la mas minima accion de moverme en realidad esa arena me tranqulizaba es como si la hubiera visto en alguna otra parte pero es imposible no tengo ni un dia de exstir ( porvasi decirlo) , cuando la arena me alcanso al instante de que me toco quede en un profund sueño un hermoso, sueño el cual me decia que descansara y me tranquilizara que mañana seria un mejor dia y eso es lo que esperaba y con ese pensamiento en mi mente pude dormir tranquilo.

_**fin... **_


	2. nota importante

EL PRIMER RECUERDO:

Olis a todas y todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer mi intento de fic , para empezar queria presentarme como es devido hola mi nombre es Jackeline , talvez nos estemos leyendo seguido por aqui bueno si ustedes asi lo deciden. Lo que sucede es que queria saber si les gusto mi one-shot porque esto que escribi solo era una muestra para ver si pego chicle o me muero de hambre como escritora y esqe no estaba segura si subir este pequeño fic en si no lo iva a publicar pero me puse a hacer movedero en la pagina y cuando menos lo imagine me aparecio la notita de "su hostoria a sido publicada" y no me quedo mas que esperar a ver si les gusta si es asi mandenme rivews plis no importa si es para jitomatazos mejor asi se que fue lo que no les gusto bueno me voy que estoy secandome las lagrimas que tengo por ver la pelicula de "no se aceptan devoluciones" no aptas para corazones de pollo como yo bueno ,chao ,sayonara, orgua ,arribaderchi, sacsidania , ya pues bay

PD: Lamento si ahi faltas de ortografia pero es culpa tanto de la computadora como mia :-)

¿rivews?

A si no subo otro capitulo mas tardar el lunes quiere decir que no voy a subir mas capitulos


End file.
